One type of name plate system presently used consists of a base plate having on its top face one or more pairs of guide rails on which may be slid an indicia bearing cover plate. In one such system, as described for example in Swiss patent No. 548,080 published April 11, 1974 to W. Kubli, a pair of locking bars are inserted at each opposite extremities between the base plate and the cover plate to secure the latter together. Such system, however, does not provide for a tight interlocking engagement between the components making up the name plate.
Another problem associated with present name plate systems is that base plates and cover plates as well as locking bars are of standard sizes or manufactured and cut to size according to customer requirements. Thus, the lack of flexibility in sizes of cover plates and base plates in cases where the display volume is important becomes extremely costly.